


A Little Bit Too Twilight

by CosmoKid



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Cheryl Blossom, Vampire Joaquin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: He shouldn’t be here, not on the south side. It’s Veronica’s fault, entirely. She’s on another one of her ‘rebelling against the parents’ trips and Kevin is along for the ride. It’s not a good idea for humans to cross over to the south side, everyone knows that it’s crawling with vampires.Or in which Kevin goes to a vampire nightclub and Joaquin is a knight in vampiric armor.Translated into Russianhere





	A Little Bit Too Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted joavin vampire so i wrote this
> 
>  

He shouldn’t be here, not on the south side. 

It’s Veronica’s fault, entirely. She’s on another one of her ‘rebelling against the parents’ trips and Kevin is along for the ride. How couldn’t he be? It’s Veronica Lodge.

Granted, when he’d agreed to go out partying with her, he hadn’t expected her to suggest the south side as they were in the car at the destination. It’s actually a limousine because it’s the Lodge’s car. Everything they have is luxurious. Normally, he’d love it. He’s all for limousines with personal butlers and complimentary champagne. Who isn’t? Anyone who says they wouldn’t take her up on the offer is lying.

Or Betty.

Betty’s a weird one. She’s the definition of the girl next door and she’d never get caught on the south side. Not just because of her parent’s rules- although Kevin suspects that’s a big part of it –but because she’s sensible. 

It’s not a good idea for humans to cross over to the south side, everyone knows that it’s crawling with vampires. 

Or bloodsuckers as his Dad calls them when he’s not taking bribes to keep their crimes down low of course. It’s hypocritical and corrupt, but what isn’t in Riverdale? The Blossoms run everything in the town no matter what his Dad likes to preach. And they’re very upfront about their vampirism and very proud of their vampiric history, especially Cheryl Blossom. She loves playing the role of sullen vampire chick. Very Twilight. 

There aren’t many rich vampires anyway, no matter how much they benefit from the bending of the law. There’s even controversy about whether or not laws can even be applied to vampires. 

Kevin doesn’t involve himself in stuff like that, it’s not a good idea to dwell on the dead. 

Plus it’s as boring as watching paint dry and he’d much rather gossip with Veronica or even just watch paint dry. At least something would change that way. 

Veronica is everything that Betty isn’t. She’s the darkness to Betty’s light, the ice to Betty’s fire, and the risqué to Betty’s conservativeness. Surprisingly, Veronica is perfectly nice, friendly even. She likes making friends and she likes including others. He hadn’t been expecting it, he’ll admit to that. Most city girls take a while to get used to Riverdale and they’re not often nice about it.

He supposes that’s why they work so well together. The two of them are practically dating, they just haven’t realized it yet. 

They don’t realize he sees it all, the lingering glances, the extra touches, the watching when no one can see, the special smiles they have for each other, the innuendos, the kisses at the end of each text, and just everything. Either they’re oblivious or they’re in denial.

The former for Betty and the latter for Veronica probably. He knows Veronica Lodge and she knows what flirting is. Betty should too, but it’s Betty, who knows with her?  
He knows Veronica likes Betty. Veronica invited Betty to the south side with them, Veronica doesn’t just invite anyone. Veronica didn’t invite Archie (and they were fuck buddies for at least two weeks but he’s not meant to know that), Jughead, or Ethel. But she invited Betty, knowing that Betty wasn’t going to say yes. 

Spoiler, Betty said no.

So it’s just Kevin, Veronica, and Josie. And Cheryl Blossom, but no one invited her. Kevin isn’t sure Cheryl is invited to anything, she just seems to show up uninvited and refuses to leave the party. At least she knows how to party and if you can convince her to pay for a round, you’ll have the best drinks of your life. 

Still, Kevin knows better than to drink with a vampire. Well at least he thought he did, yet here he is, sitting in the VIP area next to Cheryl Blossom, a vampire. A very vampiric vampire. And just to top it off, they’re on the south side.

If he didn’t love Veronica, he’d consider leaving her. There’s a faint smell of blood in the air and that’s not good. Blood isn’t exactly Febreze and the smell of blood means vampires. Lots of them.

That should be obvious, they’re in a vampire bar on the south side. He was hoping that they’d just go to the bar Veronica always goes to, not the south side. He’s not sure what her parents did this time that made her want to rebel this much. And by this much, she means potentially putting herself in danger to make a point. 

“Kev, let’s go dance.”

He can barely hear her over the pounding music, but he lets himself be pulled up and onto the dance floor. He doesn’t enjoy himself, not really. 

It’s probably because in most of the nightclubs that he frequents, there’s not the danger of imminent death by blood loss. The vampires are relatively polite, to be fair to them. Not many of them seem fixated on draining any of them dry. But still, he’d prefer to be at home or at least a safer nightclub.

He does have an essay to write as well. (He probably won’t write it anyway, but he can pretend that he’s going to.)

Cheryl joins them after a few songs, leaving Josie to flirt with someone back in the VIP area. He hopes it’s not a vampire, or at least not a ‘bad’ vampire. He doesn’t really know how to describe the ones who see themselves as divine beings and humans as peasants or pets. 

He finds himself dancing between Cheryl and Veronica, tightly stuck in between the two girls. Normally he’d enjoy this, despite his sexual preference, he always enjoys dancing. But he’s too busy panicking about the little, white flashes of fangs he can see and the scent of blood that’s getting stronger. 

And then he feels fangs on his neck and he nearly shrieks. 

Instead, he spins around mutely, his mouth hanging open. Cheryl is smiling innocently at him, flashing her fangs at him. 

“What the fuck Cheryl?” he hisses lowly, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible as he can considering he’s having to shout over the music.

“I just wanted a bite,” she tells him sweetly, every word hitting him hard, “It’s not unpleasant Kevin, it’s actually rather sensual for both parties, Pumpkin Pie.”

It’s possibly the worst nickname she’s ever given anyone- and this is Cheryl Blossom we’re talking about –but he’s too busy panicking about the fact that she wants to drink his blood. He’s the sheriff’s kid and he’s smart enough, he knows that the bite of a vampire does a lot more than feed them. He doesn't think he'd take any vampire up on the offer, and certainly not Cheryl Blossom.

“What do you say Sweetie Pie?” she asks as if she’s doing this to be nice. 

“Is it dangerous?” Veronica pipes up from behind her. He stares at her, his eyes wide. He nearly hisses _what the fuck?_ to her as well. Veronica Lodge is insane. 

“Not very,” Cheryl says, “Your body will produce enough blood to replace it quick enough.” 

That’s not what Kevin is imagining the dangers to be.

“Does it hurt?” Veronica questions, stepping forward.

“Veronica?” he asks incredulously, his voice harsh, “You’re actually considering this?” 

“Why wouldn’t she?” Cheryl interrupts before Veronica can reply, “It doesn’t hurt and it’s not dangerous. I’ve been told it’s pleasurable for the human.”

“Right, you’ve been told,” he drawls, staring plainly at her, “I’m not inclined to believe a Blossom.”

“Calm down Kev,” Veronica says, touching his arm gently, “It sounds fun. And plus, everyone wants to know the story of the kid with the vampire bites.”

“Really? This is what it’s about? Making your parents angry? Seriously, Ronnie?” He can’t believe this. This is ridiculous. 

“Calm down Kevin,” Cheryl intercepts again, “Veronica is a big girl, she can make decisions for herself.”

“I actually can’t believe this,” he huffs, but the two girls wave him off as Veronica approaches Cheryl and her fangs, “I’m going out for fresh air,” he announces, but he doubts they care. 

He pushes his way through the crowd, trying not to look back at them. Veronica does a lot of things without thinking, like offering her blood to be drunk by Cheryl Blossom, a vampire. He supposes that’s the real difference between Betty and Veronica, Betty thinks and talks, and Veronica does and acts. They make a perfect team and they really need to realize that they should just date already.

The air hit his face like a slap as he walks out of the club. It’s a shock, going from a warm, loud place to a freezing, silent street. He takes a deep breath, moving to the side of the building, leaning against the wall. 

It happens within a second. One moment, he’s leaned against a brick wall and the next he’s pressed against it and staring down, in complete fear, at four figures, each with pearly white fangs. 

“Well then,” he mumbles to himself, not sure what to do. He certainly can’t move the hand from around his throat. It’s not too tight, he can still breathe, sort of. His heart is beating in his ear, and fear is pooling in his stomach, flooding his insides. He’s terrified. 

“His blood smells good.” That’s possibly the creepiest and just the weirdest sentence he’s heard. It doesn’t sound like a real sentence anyone would say.

“How loud do you think he’d scream?” That one comes from the vampire holding him up by the throat and it’s terrifying. 

“How pretty would his blood taste?” That seems like the wrong adjective to use, but he decided not to mention that to the actual vampires. 

“How much can we take?” Well, fuck.

“Please don’t,” he chokes out. He’s almost proud that it doesn’t sound that much like a whimper. “I’m anemic.”

It’s the first thing that comes to his head when he tries to think of a way out. His Dad has trained him into what to do in these situations, but he can’t remember any of it. Instead, he comes out with the most pathetic excuse that it’s so obviously a lie, he might as well have told them he was the son of the Mayor.

“That’s gross dude! No way am I drinking that,” one of the vampires says and it actually looks like they’re believing his lie.

“Fuck, I hate anemic blood.” He can’t believe that they took him seriously. He doesn’t know how that’s even possible.

“Seriously? Anemia?” This can’t actually be possible, they can’t actually believe him.

“Are you guys stupid or what? Smell his fucking blood, it don’t smell very anemic to me,” the one holding him up by the throat snarls. 

Well, at least he’s right. It’s definitely not possible for them to believe him if they can smell his blood and smell that he’s not anemic. At least it was worth a try.

“You trying to pull one over us?” He doesn’t respond to that considering yes, he was trying to do that, but it doesn’t seem like a good idea to admit that. “You think you’re smart, you bloodbag?” 

“Not really.” He’s squeaking again and it doesn’t seem to be helping, but he can’t think of anything else to do because his brain is working at about seventy miles an hour and his heart is beating faster and he just can’t think.

“What did you say? What was that?” He bites his tongue again, deciding repeating it would probably make it worse. The vampire turns to his friends, “Did you hear what the water fountain said?” 

It’s certainly the oddest insult anyone has ever called him, particularly because he doubts they’ll want his water. He’s no expert, but he’s pretty sure vampires drink blood not water.

“I vote we kill him now.” Well, that’s certainly not comforting.

“We? This meatbag’s mine!” The snarl comes from the one holding him up again. He almost laughs at it, it’s so unbelievably cliché. But then he remembers that he’s probably about to die and suddenly, nothing’s funny and everything is terrifying.

So much for a fun night out.

“Yours? What makes it yours?” That’s not comforting either and it’s slightly insulting being called an ‘it’. If he was braver and a little less smart, he might protest, but despite common belief, he’s smart enough to know not to argue with vampires that are currently discussing your death.

“I caught it, didn’t I?” It makes it sound like a chase and not a straight up ambush. “It’s mine.”

He supposes he should feel a little honored about the fact that people were arguing about who got to kill him.

“You got the last one!” And that is even less comforting. 

“I caught the last one!” They’re still using that word. Catching someone and just attacking someone who’s leaning against a wall are two different things.

“Why don’t you ever share Tony?” Well, he's certainly enjoying being in the middle of a vampire domestic.

Next time Veronica asks him to go out, he’s saying no if there is a next time.

God, even his brain is being cliché.

“Wait a second, I know his face!” one of the quieter vampires pipes up, their eyes wide, “That’s the Keller kid!” He’s not sure if that’s a good revelation or not.

“Fuck, we can’t kill the Sherriff’s kid!” The word they’re looking for is actually _shouldn’t_ , but he decides not to mention that to them.

It’s good to know that he’s still able to procure sarcasm in life-threatening situations. Well, _good_ might not be the word.

“Yes, we fucking can.” Well, fuck.

“You really think killing the Sherriff’s kid is a good idea, Tony?” a fifth vampire drawls, stepping towards the group. He glances up to look at him and their eyes meet and fuck are they nice eyes. “We all know you hate the Sherriff Tony, but do you really think it’ll benefit you if you kill his kid? Think he’ll take any of your bribes again? Any of you?”

He could kiss that vampire right now, and not only because he’s cute. Kevin can’t really see him too well, but his eyes are very pretty. And that probably shouldn’t be a priority considering a vampire literally has him by the neck against a wall which sounds a lot more teenage-romancey than he was expecting the night to be and a whole lot more than it is.

“If he doesn’t know it’s me, it won’t be a problem,” the vampire apparently called Tony replies gruffly, although the grip on his neck loosens.

“If I heard you, another vampire is bound to have heard you,” the fifth vampire tells him, his eyes flashing up to Kevin again. It’s far too intense for him to handle. “Do you really want to take that risk? Is his blood really worth that much?”

Something tells him that they mean something more when they talk about his blood and that thought really isn’t comforting.

“I don’t need to kill him to take his blood, Joaquin.” 

The fact that Tony- and what kind of vampire is called Tony anyway –is right is not comforting at all.

“Right and the Sherriff won’t be suspicious when his kid comes back with bites on his neck.” Okay, Joaquin (according to Tony) is also right which is slightly comforting.

He’s still terrified though.

“I don’t need your input DeSantos!” Tony seems to have a lot of domestics for a killer and how on earth is that a sentence that he’s thought. 

“You’re really thinking of attacking the Sherriff’s kid Tony? You actually think this is a good idea?”

“You got any better ones, kid?”

“Yeah, how about you not attack the Sherriff’s kid and find a willing participant?” It’s like Joaquin can read his mind. “We all know that blood tastes better when it’s not forced.”

Kevin really just didn’t need to know that. Like really didn’t need to know it. 

“How about you fuck off?” 

Joaquin simply raises his eyebrows and steps closer to the group. The other three vampires are frozen, watching the exchange with fear in their eyes. 

He can see Joaquin’s face clearer now and god is he attractive and god is Kevin thinking about the wrong thing right now.

“Just because FP likes you doesn’t mean the rest of us do, kid.”

“And just because you don’t like me doesn’t mean I’m not right.” The grip on his throat loosens again which seems to be a good sign. “Let the kid go Tony. I’m sure there are lots of willing participants in the bar.”

Tony lets go of his throat and Kevin falls to his feet, trying not to pant as air fills his lungs again. He leans against the wall, trying to regain his bearings.

“You owe me for this,” Tony grumbles, stepping away from him and towards Joaquin.

“Oh? I owe you for saving your ass?” Joaquin questions, a smirk growing on his face. His very pretty face and Kevin really needs to sort out his priorities. “I’m sure FP will be delighted to hear about this debt.”

Tony gulps, glancing back and forth between Kevin and Joaquin nervously. He bites his lip which looks pretty painful considering he has actual fangs. “Fine,” he mumbles after a few moments, stalking past Joaquin. He knocks into him hesitantly as he walks and deliberately moves away when he glances back at his goonies. “Are you coming or what?”

Kevin watches in shock as the four vampires shuffle out of the alley with their heads bowed. He feels his mouth fall open and his eyes bulge as the vampire locks eyes with him. He has no idea what to do now. 

Funnily enough, what to do when a vampire saves your life from other vampires isn’t taught in Interspecies Etiquette class. 

If Joaquin saved him anyway. For all he knows, Joaquin might want to eat him and didn’t want to share whichis a horrifying thought.

He should really try the whole optimism thing sometime.

“Not so tough without your beard, huh?” Joaquin drawls, taking two steps toward Kevin so he’s only a step away. The corners of his very kissable mouth are turned up in a smug smirk and his gaze is intense.

To be truthful, Kevin wasn’t expecting to hear that and he has no idea how to respond. 

“Pardon?” he squeaks, _again_. The whole squeaking thing really needs to stop, but he’s far too petrified to even think about controlling his vocal chords.

“I said, you’re not as tough without your vampire-beard to protect you.” Kevin still has no idea how to respond to that so he just stays silent, trying to convey his confusion with his face although he’s fairly certain he still looks terrified. “Your beard? The Blossom girl?”

“Cheryl?” he asks, his voice surprisingly less squeaky. Joaquin nods, his face conveys a mixture of exasperation and amusement. “She’s not, we’re not uh you know, yeah.” 

Granted, it’s not his most articulate moment nor does it communicate whatever he’s trying to say, but at least he tried.

“Not what?” Joaquin prompts, baring his fangs for a second which is positively petrifying. “Not friends? Not dating? Not vampiric mates?”

“Uh, not really? Like friend of a friend, but like jack-in-a-box surprise way?” He has no idea what he’s trying to say. “Wait, vampiric mates? Is that a thing?”

“Depends.” Joaquin runs his tongue over his fangs and Kevin doesn’t know whether or not to be scared or turned on. “So you and Blossom are what? Vampiric fuck buddies?”

This is possibly the oddest conversation Kevin has ever had. “Oh god no, she’s too Twilight and I’m too gay which sounds conflicting since the vampires sparkle but isn’t and I’m going to shut up now.”

“So she’s your vampiric beard then?” The logic there is outstanding and astounding.

“I don’t know if that means something different to a normal beard, but I don’t think she’s either since I just said I’m gay and you can smell that I’m not a vampire.” He cuts himself off again, trying not to ramble too much. He’s still not sure if it’s fear or just how attractive Joaquin is.

Joaquin nods, humming in what Kevin hopes is approval. “I can smell a lot more than that.”

“See, I can’t tell if you want to like kill me or if you want to kiss me now, you’re kind of sending mixed signals.” He’s talking without thinking again and it’s probably a bad thing.

“Which would you prefer?” Joaquin looks up at him through his eyelashes and Kevin decides that it’s definitely arousal, not fear. 

“Do you really need to ask? Like death or kiss a guy who looks like he’s escaped from a freaking runway? Dude, is that even a question? Have you looked in a mirror lately? Wait, can vampires do that? Is that a myth? You’re very attractive if it is and I’d definitely prefer to kiss you and-”

He’s interrupted by Joaquin who reaches up to kiss him, pinning him against the wall. His body reacts before his mind can catch up and he pulls Joaquin closer to him, kissing him back fiercely. It’s all teeth and it shouldn’t be mind-blowingly hot when Joaquin’s fangs scratch his lip, but it is. 

“I’m Joaquin by the way,” he tells Kevin when they (probably only Kevin since Joaquin’s a vampire and all) pull away for air. 

“Kevin,” he manages to gasp out. It’s unfair how rugged his voice is already.

“Tell me, Kevin, do you make a habit out of being cornered by vampires in dark alleys?” Joaquin speaks in a hushed whisper, his phantom breath tickling Kevin’s ear as he begins to kiss a line between his jaw and his ear.

“No more than the average citizen.” He’s not sure what he means by that, but he’s proud that he sounds a little less rugged now. “Do you make a habit out of saving all humans who get cornered by vampires in dark alleys?”

“Only the pretty ones,” Joaquin murmurs in his ear before gently sliding his fangs across Kevin’s skin. 

“Fuck,” he pants, leaning against the wall. He can feel his legs shaking, about to give in. 

“Can I-?” He can feel Joaquin’s mouth on his neck and it takes him a second to realize exactly what he’s asking.

Kevin bites his lip nervously, his heart beginning to pound in his ear again. “Will it, will it hurt? Is it dangerous?” he asks, his voice shaky.

“Not if I don’t take much,” Joaquin tells him, pulling away from him slightly to meet Kevin’s eyes. “I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

“No,” Kevin replies a little too quickly, his mind racing as he panics again. “Do it, I want you to,” he adds, his voice calmer. 

Joaquin nods, looking a little unsure. “Okay, tell me to stop if you need to.”

“Okay,” Kevin breathes, leaning against the wall again as Joaquin’s teeth grace his skin again. His breath hitches when he feels the fangs break the skin on his throat, his heart skipping a beat. For a moment, it’s like white hot pain and then it’s like an explosion of pleasure and he can’t even formulate any thought in his brain other than _fuck_. He can’t do anything but lean against the wall, panting heavily. 

“Kevin? Are you out here?”

Veronica’s voice interrupts them. Kevin shakes his head trying to regain his sense while Joaquin pulls away, pressing a soft kiss to the skin on his throat where the fangs had gone in. 

“I’ll see you around, preppy,” Joaquin tells him with a smirk, kissing Kevin lightly before flashing away before Kevin can comprehend it.

“Yeah, I’m over here Veronica,” Kevin calls out, his voice rugged. He blinks, pushing himself away from the wall to meet Veronica whose eyes zero in on the mark on his skin. 

“I thought you didn’t agree with vampire bites?” Veronica questions, an amused grin spreading on her face. He can see bite marks on her throat as well, matched with a smudge of Cheryl’s signature red lipstick.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, walking over to join Veronica in where she’s standing. “Are you ready to go home yet?”

“Sure, I’ll call Smithers to bring the limousine round,” Veronica says lightly, pulling out her phone and beginning to text. “So who was he?”

“No one,” Kevin mumbles as they walk towards the front of the nightclub. He really just wants to go home now although going home with Joaquin sounds like a better idea.

“Your eyes are glazed over Kev and your smile is goofy, he’s not no one,” Veronica presses, giving him a stern look. 

He looks away for a moment, worrying that she might be right. Joaquin should be no one, just a vampire he met behind a bar. Just a guy he kissed in an alley. But Kevin can’t help but imagine lazy kisses with Joaquin, and staying in all day to watch movies together, and waking up next to him. Fuck, he’s falling in love with a vampire.

Well, as long as Joaquin doesn’t like watching him when he’s sleeping, it can’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://island-of-asteria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
